bignatefandomcom-20200213-history
Chester Budrick
Chester Budrick is a student at P.S. 38, and a minor school bully. Chester is mostly seen either in detention, or threatening Nate Wright. He is also dating Kim Cressley, who previously had a crush on Nate. He is also shown to play on the school baseball (at a later time) and basketball team. Biography According to his baby pictures, Chester had tattoos and a mustache when he was a baby. During Big Nate: In A Class By Himself, Nate Wright, Francis Pope, and Teddy Ortiz were looking forward to having lunch, but Chester had stolen their lunch table by taking it with him. This is possibly the only time we have seen from face to foot. At some point, Chester began playing on the school baseball and basketball team. Chester went to summer school, according to Nate. Chester has gotten a detention for wanting to trade lunches with Eric Fleury, but when Eric refused, Chester stuffed a hot dog up his nose, and as a result, got detention alongside fellow students Nate Wright, Seth Quincy, and Lee Ann Pfister. He began dating Kim Cressly, who used to bear an obsessive love for Nate. During a school dance, Nate got out of going out with Cressly, so she danced with Chester instead. Physical Description Chester's face was never seen but it is said that he has a mustache and tattoos. When he is appears, his arm and/or legs are usually the only part of him that is shown. His face has also been said to be a combination of King Kong and another famous fictional gorilla. It was also observed by Nate that Chester's knuckles drag on the ground even while standing up straight. Chester is 1.98 meters (78 inches) tall and weighs 136 kilograms. His BMI is technically 34.7, making him somewhat obese, but he is very muscular. Personality and Traits Chester is not entirely a school bully, but simply is an overgrown student who is insecure, has no control over his actions whatsoever, and is easily provoked. When Nate asked him to borrow a pencil, Chester shoved him into a garbage can. Chester's personality is commonly known as a ruthless, hot-headed, easily-tempered person. He is referred to as "a psycho," and is easily aggravated by things, such as his weight, people annoying him, people telling him what to do and people touching him. Chester has been known to consume entire chicken corpses, including the bones. He has actually been seen once in all of the Big Nate books, in Big Nate in a Class By Himself, Chester is seen taking Nate's lunch table in the cafeteria. He is also known for stuffing kids in trash cans and being in detention with Nate. Abilities Chester is known to be incredibly strong due to his size, arguably the strongest student in attendance of P.S. 38. This also grants him superior dodgeball skills. Nate claimed that he throws the ball at one billion miles per hour, though this is obviously an exaggeration. Chester's outrageous throwing strength might also be what led to the ban of Dodgeball. Behind the Scenes Chester is a minor character, only making a few appearances in the comics and seldom ones in the novels. His face is never seen in the novels nor comics, but Francis Pope claims that he had a mustache, tattoos, and was very hairy ever since he was a baby. * He was first seen on April 30, 2004. *At P.S. 38, he is a bully and picks on all students. *He is 6'6" tall and weighs 250 pounds. *Chester went to summer school before according to Nate. *Chester went to a camp for kids who had anger controlling issues *Nate Wright is friendly towards him but Chester often crushes Nate into a trash can for doing so. Category:Males Category:P.S. 38 students Category:Boys Category:Characters Category:Occasional Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Minor enemies of nate Category:Sports players Category:Articles Category:Children